


Separation Anxiety

by Foreversfangirl



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fear of Abandonment, Fluff, Grogu's POV, Reader-Insert, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreversfangirl/pseuds/Foreversfangirl
Summary: You leave the Razor Crest for a couple days, but Grogu doesn’t understand that you’re coming back. A story through the eyes of The Child.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Separation Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> All the italics are Grogu attempting to speak out loud, but all Din and reader hear is the canon babbling and cooing we hear in the show

I wake up to the sound of Dad’s voice, he’s speaking softly in the way he only talks to me and Mama. I want to get up and play in the grass like yesterday, but sometimes our house moves when I’m asleep so I don’t know if the grass will still be there. I poke my head up out of the crib, and look around. 

Dad is checking over a blaster, the smallest one that Mama carries when we go into town. I’m not allowed to touch those, Mama says they’re dangerous. Mama has her back turned, but it looks like she’s busy putting things away. She does that a lot. I wonder what she’s putting away now, I helped her put away the toys before bed yesterday.

_“Mama!”_ I call out for her. She and father turn to me. 

“Too late,” I hear Dad say. I don’t know what it is too late for, the day just started. Mama is coming towards me, and oh I just can’t help it I love it when she picks me up. 

“Don’t worry darling, he woke up twice last night so his nap will come early,” you say to Din. 

How could Mama possibly be thinking about nap time now? Now is time for food, and play time and probably Dad going to work. 

“I’ll start breakfast,” Dad says

_ “Breakfast!” _

Mama holds me while we eat our breakfast, but Dad doesn’t take his hat off. That probably means he’s going to work today. I know Mama will make him eat something before he goes. Mama gets upset when Dad forgets to eat. After breakfast we go outside. Our house moved while I was sleeping, but there’s different grass..... and big bugs flying around. 

_“Mama can I go play with the bugs?”_ I ask her. 

“Do you want to play hide and seek ad’ika?” She asks me. Sometimes I don’t think she can hear me very well, because she answers me funny. But then again, her ears are very small. 

_“No. Bugs!”_ I yell running down the ramp to go catch the nearest floaty bug. I almost catch it too, but I jumped too late and the bug is getting away. So I chase after it. 

I spend all afternoon outside but eventually, I give up on trying to catch the floaty bugs. They fly too high and always seem to know I’m coming. I’m getting tired, maybe Mama was right about a nap. I turn back to look for our house, it’s right where Dad left it with the ramp down. Mama and Dad are sitting on the ramp together, talking.

Why do grown ups talk so much? Mama and Dad like to play with me. But they don’t play by themselves or with each other, they just talk. I head over towards them, maybe they will stop talking and Mama will come nap with me. 

When I get up to them, Mama immediately goes to pick me up. But she keeps talking to Dad.

“It all worked out, now we can have a family night before the trip and we’ll save some credits having you drop me off,” 

“The glass is always half full, isn't it cyare,?” 

Mama laughs, but I don't get it. Full of what? Is it juice? Is it juice for me? 

_“Mama,”_ I try to get her attention _“Mama”_

“Oh boy, looks like I was wrong about nap time, he’s gonna sleep well tonight” she says. Dad stands up, and helps Mama stand too so she doesn’t have to put me down. 

Wrong about nap time I think, now is a perfect time for a nap. But it’s later than I thought it was, the sun is starting to go down, and Mama is handing me to Dad so she can make dinner. Dad didn’t go to work today, I wonder why...

_“Dad, are you going bye bye soon?”_ I ask him 

“Yeah, did you have fun running around all day ya little womp rat?” He asks. Dad must not have very good hearing either. Or maybe his hat makes it hard for him to hear me. 

Mama finishes making dinner, Dad closes the big door and takes off his hat so we can all eat together. After dinner, Mama scoops me up and takes me to her bed. I get excited, Mama and Dad’s bed is bigger than mine and has puffy pillows to jump on. But Mama is not in the mood for jumping, tonight she tells me she wants to snuggle and do stories. 

Dad joins us. He takes off his shiny clothes and his hat, and lays down with Mama and me. Dad likes Mama stories, he puts his head on Mama’s tummy and listens to her talk. Mama holds me against her shoulder, and rubs my back. I’m trying really hard to stay awake, but I can’t. Mama’s arms are warm, and her voice is quiet. I’ll ask her how the story ended tomorrow. 

  
  


The next day I wake up, and someone different is holding me. Dad’s shoulder is always warmer than Mama’s, but not as soft. Especially since he’s wearing his shiny clothes again. Someone kisses the top of my head. That must be Mama. I’m still sleepy, so I don’t open my eyes yet. Dad rumbles below me. He must be trying to talk. 

Suddenly the sound of the door opening, surely now Dad must be going to work. But if Dad is going to work, why isn’t Mama the one holding me? 

I open my eyes. It’s too bright. But I can see a figure going down the ramp holding a big bag. My eyes adjust and I see that it’s Mama. Why is Mama going down the ramp so early in the morning? And our house moved again! I’m confused. If Mama is leaving the house, why aren’t we following her? 

_“Dad?”_ I try to ask. Dad makes a disappointed sound. 

_“Dad!”_ I try again 

“Say bye bye ad’ika” he whispers waving my little arm

_“MAMA!”_ I yell _“Mama come back!”_ I’m getting upset. Mama never leaves. And her bag is really big. Is that what she was putting away yesterday? Why is Mama going bye bye? 

_“Dad!”_ I whine _“Dad please! We have to go with her. We have to go with Mama!”_

He doesn’t understand me. They never do. I’m so frustrated I can’t help it, I start crying 

_“Why Mama go bye bye?”_ I wail _“MAMA!”_

Dad closes the big door. I’m getting more upset. I don’t understand what happening. And Dad can’t understand me when I ask. And I just want Mama to hold me and give me kisses. 

“It’s okay buddy,” Dad says “It’s okay I’m sad she went bye bye too,” Well that doesn’t make any sense. If Dad is sad she left, then we should go with her. Dad takes me up the ladder. But I don’t stop crying. He isn’t listening to me. 

When he gets to the window room, Dad puts me on my chair and buckles me in. He gives me my ball, and I stop crying for a minute. I really like this ball, it’s kind of heavy and it reminds me of the training ball we used to have in the temple. Sometimes I tell Mama about what it was like growing up in the temple. About the masters that used to come visit the younglings to tell us stories or their adventures or teach us lessons. Mama smiles and looks in my eyes when I talk to her, it tricks me into thinking she understands me sometimes. But now I’m thinking of Mama again, and I begin to cry. 

Dad finishes turning on the lights and hitting buttons in the right order, and our house is going up up up into the stars. Which means we are leaving Mama here. I can’t understand why this is happening. Mama tried to leave when I was asleep. She didn’t even want to say goodbye to me. I must have done something very naughty to make her leave me and Dad. 

Dad turns to me and unbuckles my seat. He holds me to his chest and lets me keep crying. He doesn’t say anything. Maybe he’s crying under his hat too. He pats my back and shakes up and down me a little bit. It feels nice. He can’t understand what I ask him, but at least he understands that I’m upset. 

“It’s okay buddy. We’re gonna have a fun week okay?” Dad says. I keep crying. I don’t want to have a fun week, I want Mama. 

I sit with Dad all day in the window room as the stars zoom by. I stop crying but I don’t let him put me down. I can’t stop thinking. What did I do? Why did Mama leave? I don’t understand. 

  
  


The days go by painfully slow. Dad puts our house in front of a big puddle, so big that everything on the other side looks small. He plays outside with me every day. Lets splash in the water, chase bugs and frogs. He lets me dig holes in the mud and bury rocks. Dad washes all of the blankets and sheets from our house in the big puddle and hands them to dry on the trees. He washes all of his clothes in the puddle too, and polishes the shiny clothes with something that looks fun to play with but smells terrible. It’s not so bad, playing with Dad all day on this puddle world. But at night time when it’s time to go to bed. I miss Mama so much my heart hurts. I try really really hard not to cry. But I can’t. I just want her to tuck me into my bed, or snuggle with me. I want her to tell me stories or sing to me. 

But I’m trying. I’m trying especially hard to be good for Dad. Maybe if I’m really good Mama will come back. And I know I’m good Dad won’t leave. Dad used to take me everywhere with him when we first met. I was too scared of him to be bad. He wasn’t so scary after a while, especially after he met Mama. But I felt so safe with them. I guess I felt too safe because I messed up, and now Mama’s gone. I have to be good. I have to be good so Dad won’t leave too. I don’t want to be alone again. I don’t let Dad put me to bed in my crib. If he shuts the crib doors, they might not open again.

  
  


I wake up from a nap sitting on Dad’s lap, and I heard voices. Dad is talking to someone. I open my eyes, curious to know who’s here. 

It’s Mama! It’s Mama right in front of me! 

_“Mama!”_ I shout trying to reach for her. But my claws pass straight through her. I keep trying to reach her, but she isn’t really here.

“Looks like ad’ika woke up just in time,” Dad says “Say hi to Mommy,” 

_“Mama! Mama I’m so sorry. Please come home. I promise I’ll be good. I promise!”_ I tell her 

“Hi baby! I miss you so much. I’ll be home tomorrow, and I’ve got presents for you,” she says. She looks up at Dad “How’s he been?” 

“He’s been having a hard time. I don’t think we explained well enough that you’d come back,” Dad says. 

“To be fair, he’s never had a day apart from me since the moment we met,” Mama laughs lightly 

“Yeah. Well hurry home, he’s not the only one who misses you” Dad says

“A taste of your own medicine my love. But I miss you too. I’ll be at the docking bay by tonight, you’ll be there to pick me up?” 

“Sounds good” 

“Okay, bye baby! I’ll see you soon,” Mama waves goodbye and the com clicks off. 

I’m upset again, but I don’t cry. Mama is giving me a second chance? Or she was always planning on coming back? I don’t know, I’m so confused. All I know is I’ve been good this week, and she’s coming back. So I have to keep being good, and make it up to her when she gets back. 

  
  


Dad packs up our house, and we go up up up again into the stars. We really are going to pick up Mama. But it takes so much longer to get back to where we left her. I try not to be fussy on the ride there. But everything is going so slow.

Finally finally finally, we get there and Dad puts the house exactly where it was a week ago when we left. And now we wait. Dad tries to play with me, he offers me my ball, which I take. But I just hold it. I watch the big door. Waiting for it to open. Finally, I hear it. I hear the clicking and the hiss. The door is opening and the ramp is going down. 

There she is! 

_“MAMA!”_ I scream, dropping my ball and running as fast as my little legs will let me go. Mama smiles and drops her bags on the ground. She takes two big steps and scoops me up, cuddling me to her chest. Dad steps in and wraps his arms around us. He gently knocks the top of his hat into Mama’s forehead and stays there. I get a little jealous, and try to push Dad away. 

_“You got to talk to mom on the com for who knows how long before! I want kisses!”_ I say trying to hold Mama’s face.

“Hi baby. Did you miss me? Did Dad take good care of you?” She asks, she presses kisses all over my head and in between my ears. 

_“Mama, I’m so sorry! I’m sorry I was naughty. I won’t play with your magic potion bag anymore. I’ll eat all my food and go to bed when you tell me. I’ll be good. I promise I’ll be good. Please don’t go!”_ I bury my face in her shoulder and start crying. 

“What did you do to him, Din?” She asks Dad, she bounces me in her arms. I can’t tell if she’s making a joke or not. 

“I told you cyare, he really missed you. I don’t think he knew you were coming back,” Dad says as he heads down the ramp to collect Mama’s things. 

“Oh,” Mama coos at me “It’s okay. It’s okay ad’ika. It’s okay. Mommy’s here. I won’t leave you again. I was always gonna come back,” 

Dad puts her stuff away, and shuts the door. He leads us to their big bed and takes off his shiny clothes and hat again. He lays down and pulls Mama and me down on top of him. 

Mama whispers to me. She tells me that she loves me. And she’s sorry I was afraid. She tells me that she missed me when she was gone, and that she’s proud of me for being good for Dad. Dad holds Mama, and tells her about all the fun things we did. Eventually I fall asleep, feeling safe and warm. 

Maybe Mama and Dad don’t always understand what I’m trying to tell them. But they do love me and protect me. 


End file.
